nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tarô Chiezô
, plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1962 à Tokyo. Biographie Tarô Chiezô étudie à Tokyo puis à New York (New York University, Tisch School of the Arts) Sans en être un réél disciple, son style rappelle par bien des côtés celui de Takashi Murakami, et peut être qualifié de Néo Pop. Résidant à Manhattan, Chiezo fait partie de la petite communauté d'artistes plasticiens japonais à s'être fait un nom aux États-Unis. Il caricature les tendances artistiques de son pays pour un public occidental. Son succès peut être attribué à sa capacité à se détacher de sa propre culture et à faire une certaine critique des conditions sociales et culturelles du Japon. C'est le cas, par exemple, de sa série de toiles présentant en sujet central une icône de la japanimation : l'œuvre Ângry Girl89 (Fille en colère) met en scène Sailor Moon, célèbre personnage de la mangaka Takeuchi Naoko créé en 1992. Chiezo combine culture japonaise contemporaine et modernité occidentale en juxtaposant une image générée par ordinateur d'une icône des manga et des anime sur un fond composé de jets de peinture et de traces de coups de pinceau rappelant la gestualité développée par le mouvement américain de l'expressionnisme abstrait. L'image nette et pixélisée de Sailor Moon brandissant fermement sa baguette jaillit du magma informe de peinture constituant le fond de la toile : la jeune fille semble échapper à la masse de matière grâce à un rectangle bleu rappelant le cadre d'un téléviseur. La métaphore veut que la Sailor Moon de Chiezo combatte le mal à coups de jets de sa baguette magique à la façon de Jackson Pollock menant son combat contre sa toile à coups de drippings. Mais au Japon, l'écran de télévision a remplacé la « toile-arène » de Pollock et le sceptre magique a pris la place de ses « pinceaux-banderilles ». Superlambanana Superlambanana est une sculpture jaune vif située à Liverpool, Angleterre. Pesant près de huit tonnes et mesurant plus de 5m de hauteur, elle est conçue comme un croisement entre une banane et un agneau. Elle est située sur Tithebarn Street, à l'extérieur de l'Université John Moores de Liverpool, après avoir été localisé sur Wapping près de l'Albert Dock. Créée pour l'Exposition ArtTransPennine de 1998, la sculpture est à la fois une représentation des dangers du génie génétique mais aussi un symbole de l'histoire de Liverpool car historiquement les exportations de moutons et les importations de bananes ont constitué des activités importantes des docks de la ville. En 2008, dans le cadre de Liverpool, Capitale européenne de la culture, 125 répliques miniatures décorées individuellement par 125 artistes différents ont été créés. Parrainé par les organisations locales et les entreprises de la ville, les SuperLambananas sont devenus emblématiques de Liverpool. Expositions personnelles (sélection) *1992 : Shiraishi Contemporary Art Project Room, Tokyo, Japon *1993 : Sandra Gering Gallery, New York *1994 : Galerie Ribbentrop, Eltville am Rhein, Allemagne ** The Edge of Chaos, SCAI THE BATHHOUSE, Tokyo *1996 : Between Life and Death, Ginza Komatsu, Tokyo *1997 : Robot Love, Kirin Art Space Harajuku, Tokyo *1999 : Public Ghost: New Paintings 1999, Tomio Koyama Gallery, Tokyo *2000 : Kohji Ogura Gallery, Nagoya *2001 : ALIEN / ENCOUNTER PROJECT, SCAI THE BATHHOUSE, Tokyo *2002 : Project Amoras "AGE OF MERAL", Shinkyone Art Space, Osaka Expositions collectives (sélection) *1982 : The First Annual Asian American Video Festival, New York *1984 : Tokyo Image Forum, Tokyo *1985 : Japon Avant-garde et Future, Gênes, Italie **Pre-Continuum 85, Kawasaki IBM Gallery, Kawasaki, Japon *1991 : The Booth Show, Natalie Rivera, New York *1992 : Post Human, FAE Musée d'Art Contemporain, Lausanne ** Floating Gallery vol.1, Tsukishima Waterhouse, Tokyo *1993 : Slittamenti, 45e Biennale de Venise ** Anxious Art, Bernard Toale Gallery, Boston ** Self Winding, Nanba City Hall, Osaka *1994 : Desert of Desire, The Spiral Garden, Tokyo **The Day After Tomorrow, Centro Cultural deBelem, Lisbonne *1995 : The Message is the Medium, The Castle Gallery, College of New Rochelle, New York **Forest of Image, Oguiss Memorial Art Museum, Inazawa, Japon **Osaka Triennial 1995 Sculpture, Mydome Osaka, Japon *1996 : Human Figure, O Art Museum, Tokyo **TOKYO POP, The Hiratsuka Museum of Art, Hiratsuka, Kanagawa ** Ironic Fantasy, The Miyagi Museum of Art, Miyagi, Japon *1997 : Super Body, Tomio Koyama Gallery, Tokyo **Heaven, P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center, New York *1998 : Presumed Innocence, Anderson Gallery, Virginie, et Contemporary Arts Center, Cincinnati ** Exterminated Angel, Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris ** Art Transpennine 98, Tate Gallery, Liverpool ** The Manga Age, The Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo *1999 : Painting for Joy: New Japonese Painting in 1990s, The Japon Foundation Forum, Tokyo *2001 : My Reality- Ｃontemporary Art and the Culture of Japonese Animation, The Des Moines Art Center, Iowa *2002 : ATTITUDE 2002, Contemporary Art Museum, Kumamoto, Japon Galerie Image:Chiezo92.JPG|''A robot to fall in love / or not'', Installation vidéo 1994 Image:Chiezo96.JPG|''Sailor Moon'' 1996 Image:Chiezobanana.JPG|''SuperLamBanana'' Liverpool 1998 Category:naissance en 1962 Category:plasticien contemporain japonais